My Feeling
by Oh Chinki
Summary: Menyukai orang yang tak menyukai kita memang terasa berat. Suck summary just read the story if you want BaekRen ( Baekho X Ren) NU'est, Yaoi


**Semua pemeran yang ada didalam cerita ini milik mereka sendiri, tapi ceritanya murni punya author**

**Warning : Ide pasaran, yaoi**

**Yang nggak suka yaoi silahkan klik tanda X yang ad dipojok kana atas**

"hey bisakah kau tenang dan tak gelisah begitu, kau membuatku risih" seorang namja berkata pada namja yang berada di sampingnya.

"aish.. bagaimana aku bisa tenang disaat seperti ini" jawabnya.

"tentu saja bisa, menunggu dengan tenang apa yang sulit dengan itu"

"sangat sulit Baekho"

"Ren sudahlah, apa kau tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja. Kau berlebihan" namja yang bernama Baekho berucap dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"bagimu yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini tentu saja bisa tenang" wajahnya jelas sekali menggambarkan betapa gelisahnya saat ini.

Ren sama sekali tak memperhatikan bahwa ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya itu membuat senyuman yang sedari tadi tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampan temannya itu luntur seketika. Andai ia tahu bahwa namja itu sama gelisahnya dengan dirinya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mendengar tak ada sahutan dari namja disampingnya Ren mencuri pandang kearah Baekho, sementara namja itu hanya berkutat dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Baekho…"

"ne?" Baekho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ren. Ia melihat Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"apa aku akan bisa menjadi kekasih orang itu?" Tanya Ren ragu.

"tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak orang sepertimu Minki" lagi senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"jangan bercanda Baekho"

"aku tak bercanda Minki, kau pasti akan menjadi kekasihnya. Aku yakin"

Ren hanya menghela nafas berat, ia sungguh tak yakin orang itu akan menerimanya. Karena ia tahu ia tak cukup menarik untuk dapat membuat orang itu menyukainya. Tapi ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia tetap ingin mengungkapkan rasa yang ia punya kepada orang itu walaupun pada akhirnya ia akan ditolak juga. Mungkin kaRena namja yang ada disampingnya, namja ini yang selalu memberikannya dorongan untuk tidak menjadi pengecut yang hanya dapat memndam perasaan yang ia punya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu setelah percakapan terakhir mereka. Mereka melalui sepuluh menit itu dengan keheningan, Ren sendiri tak mengerti mengapa waktu sepuluh menit itu terbuang dengan sia-sia, tidak biasanya mereka begini. Ia menggigit bibirnya sekali lagi, firasatnya mengatakan ada hal yang buruk yang akan terjadi dan ia yakin ini akan ada hubungannya dengan Baekho.

"hi" sebuah suara menyadarkan dua namja yang tadinya masih tenggelam dalam lamunan mereka masing-masing.

"hi" Baekho menjawab pelan, ada kedutan aneh dihatinya takkala matanya menatap namja yang berada didepannya.

"hi Aron-hyung" Ren menjawab dengan nada datar, sementara Baekho mengerinyit heran.'ada apa dengan namja itu?' fikir Baekho heran.

"ehem, ada perlu apa kalian memintaku kemari?" Aron bertanya.

Keduanya tak menjawab, hanya terbungkam yang entah karena apa. Baekho menatap Ren, sedangkan yang ditatapnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa Ren gugup.

"ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi dari sini" Baekho bangkit dari duduknya diiring dengan tatapan terkejut milik Ren serta tatapan heran dari Aron.

"Baekho, jangan bercanda" ucap Ren pelan.

"aku harus pergi Minki-ah, eommaku sudah menunggu" ia melangkahkan kakinya, "lagipula disini sudah ada Aron-hyung"

"tapi…" ucapan Ren terpotong

"tunggu dulu Baekho-yah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Aron menggapai tangan Baekho, membuat Baekho menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada apa hyung?" Baekho berbalik dan memberikan senyum kepada hyungnya itu.

"mungkin ini aneh bagimu, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu" Aron berkata langsung membuat dua orang yang mendengar ucapannya itu terpaku. "tak ada alas an khusus kenapa aku menyukaimu, hanya saja perasaan itu meyergap hatiku. Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Tak ada jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Baekho, ia terkejut, sangat. Ia hanya bungkam, tak tahu harus berkata apa, matanya menatap Ren yang tersenyum simpul. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Baekho-ah, aku menunggu jawabanmu besok disini" setelah berkata begitu Aron meninggalkan dua namja yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Minki…." Baekho berbisik pelan.

"ya" jawaban singkat yang diberikan Ren padanya.

Ia tak tahu untaian kata apa yang harus ia katakana kepada Ren untuk saat ini, otaknya tak mampu memproses apapun.

"Baekho bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"tapi Minki" belum selesai ia berucap Ren telah memotong ucapannya.

"tinggalkan aku Baekho" tegasnya sekali lagi.

Baekho menatap Ren sebelum membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi dari hadapan sang teman. Ren memandang hampa sampai punggung Baekho menghilang dari pandangnnya. Akhirnya ia mengetahui kenapa sedari tadi perasaannya tak enak. Ternyata ini, karena orang yang ia sukai menyukai temannya sendiri.

Lalu apa artinya perasaan yang ia punya saat ini, jikalau orang yang ia sukai tak menyukainya balik. Perasaannya hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan. Kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui membuat dadanya sesak. Hatinya serasa hancur menjadi berkeping-keping, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan kalau sudah begini? Apakah ia harus membenci Baekho karena secara tidak langsung ia lah yang merebut orang itu darinya. Tidak, ia menggeleng pelan. Ini semua bukan kesalahan Baekho. Semua ini hanya karena takdir yang mempemainkan perasaannya.

Tak ada air mata yang kelur dari pelupuk matanya kala itu. Ia memang tersakiti tapi air matanya terlalu berharga jikalau terbuang hanya karena kenyataan ini.

OhChinkiOhChinkiOhChinki

Baekho acap kali menatap ponselnya, menimbang apakah sebaiknya ia mengirim pesan kepada Ren. Ia terkejut kenapa orang yang disukai Ren malah menyukainya, sementara dirinya menyukai Ren. Ia baru menyadari ternyata takdir itu memang senang sekali memepermainkan perasaan manusia. Lantas apa yang harus ia lakukan, apakah ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ren? Tidak, ini bukan momen yang tepat untuk itu. Lalu, ia harus apa?.

Baekho melempar ponselnya ke kasurnya, ia memustuskan tidak menghubungi Ren sekarang. Ia tahu Ren butuh waktu sekarang. Tapi waktu untuk apa yang ia berikan pada Ren, waktu untuk merenung bahwa orang yang ia sukai tak menyukainya. Fikiran yang terlintas dibenaknya menamparnya, ia telah menyakiti orang yang sangat ia sukai. Baekho menghela nafas berat.

Ia membenci kenyataan yang kini terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Tuhan, tolong hambamu ini, ucapnya dalam hati.

Baekho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Ren tak tersakiti. Ia harus berfikir jernih saat ini. Ia tak boleh membuat keadaan semakin bertambah rumit. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Ren yang tersiksa saat ini, jujur saja ia juga tersiksa bahkan lebih daripada Ren.

Benar, ia harus mengutarakan perasaan yang ia punya kepada Ren, sehingga Ren juga tahu bahwa dirinya juga sama menderitanya dengan yang dirasakan oleh Ren. Baekho meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata dan setelanhnya mengirimnya pada Ren. Jantungnya kini berdegup kencang, ia gelisah. Apa yang akan Ren berikan sebagai jawaban atas pernyataannya itu. Apakah Ren akan membalas pernyataannya?

Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, saat ia sadar bahwa keputusannya untuk mengutarakan perasaanya pada Ren saat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Kali ini jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari semula. 'ah, betapa bodohnya dirinya' ia memaki dirinya sendiri. 'sialan' batinnya kesal.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan Baekho masih belum berhenti memaki dirinya karena ia baru saja menyadari betapa bodohnya hal yang tadi ia lakukan.

Ddddrrrttttttt

Ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali. Baekho meraih ponsel itu, 'sebuah pesan' batinnya. Rasanya ia tak ingin membuka pesan itu, tapi ia tahu ia harus membukanya. Baekho menelan ludahnya. Kini disamping gelisah malah perasaan takut yang menyergapnya.

**Jangan menambah kekecewanku Baekho.**

Singkat, hanya itu yang dijadilan balasan oleh namja cantik itu. Kini Baekho benar-benar menyesali keputusan ia ambil tadi.

OhChinkiOhChinkiOhChinki

Dua hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Dan dua hari pula Minki memilih menghindariku. Aku sadar itu bukan salah Ren, ini juga bukan salahku. Semuanya salah takdir, kenapa harus menghadirkan kenyataan begini.

"Baekho" teman sebangku ku menepuk pelan pundakku

"hmm" balasku singkat

"kau tahu kalau sekarang Ren dan JR berpacaran" ucapannya membuatku terpaku. Aku megangkat wajahku yang semula menunduk dan menatapnya penuh Tanya.

"ah, apa kau tidak tahu?" aku menggeleng pelan "aku juga tak mengeti mengapa mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, padahal menurutku namja seperti Ren itu lebih cocok denganmu tapi mengapa ia malah berpacaran dengan JR"

Aku terpaku, bagaimana bisa takdir semakin mempermainkan perasaaku lebih dalam.

OhChiniOhChinkiOhChinki

Ren tercekat saat Baekho menarik tangannya begitu saja, padahal sudah dua hari berlalu sejak ia menghindari namja itu. Tapi mengapa sekarang Baekho menariknya seperti ini. Ditambahnya lagi moodnya sedang buruk.

"lepaskan aku Baekho" Ren berkata dengan nada dingini.

"tidak, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku"

"apa yang harus aku jelaskan padamu Baekho?" Ren berkata sinis seraya menatap Baekho dnegan tatapan datar.

"kau berpacaran dengan JR?"

"tentu, kau ada masalah dengan itu?"

"tentu saja ada, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu dan kenapa kau malah- "

"aku tak menyukaimu Baekho, aku menyukai JR"

"hentikan omong kosongmu Ren, aku tahu kau tidak menyukai namja itu"

"kau tak pernah mengerti aku Baekho, aku menyukai dia" Ren menaikkan nada bicaranya

"kau tidak menyukainya Ren" Baekho bersikukuh dengan pernyataan yang ia lontarkan, ia sangat tahu bahwa Ren sama sekali tak pernah menyukai namja itu, Ren hanya ingin melepaskan kekecewaannya.

"diam Baekho, aku bilang aku menyukainya. Jangan buat aku membencimu Baekho"

"kau membenciku?" Baekho tergagap saat ia mengucap pertanyaan itu pada Ren.

Ren menghela nafasnya dan menatap Baekho tajam, "kau tahu sendiri Baekho kalau aku tak mungkin membencimu, tapi jika kau membuatku lebih kecewa daripada ini bukan tak mungkin kalau aku akan membencimu"

"Ren aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kecewa, aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Aron menyukaiku"

"bukan itu yang membuatku kecewa Baekho, aku kecewa karena kau mempermainkan perasaanku. Kau tahu aku sudah kecewa saat mnegetahui ternyata Aron lebih menyukaimu dibandingkan aku tapi aku seribu kali lebih kecewa saat kau mengirim pesan bodoh itu padaku" nafas Ren terengah-engah setelah mengatakan unek-unek yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"a-aku tak bermaksud begitu"

"lantas apa? Kau mau berbohong bahwa kau juga menderita karena aku menyukai Aron sementara kau menyukaiku begitu? Kau pembohong yang buruk"

"kau tak mengerti aku Ren, bahkan ketika aku sudah mengutarakan perasaanku padamu saja kau menganggapku berbohong,. Andai kau tahu aku menyukai ah tidak aku mencintaimu sudah dari dulu. Aku harap kau dapat meraih kebahagiaanmu dengan namja itu" setelah berkata begitu Baekho melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ren

Ren terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekho, 'jangan buat keaddaan ini semakin memburuk' batinnya

TBC

Ditunggu Reviewnya terhadap Fanfict Chinki yang ini ya.

Kalau banyak yang suka chinki bakal post lanjutannya minggu ini, tapi kalau nggak ada yang suka chinki bakal hapus ini FF


End file.
